Spic and Span
Spic and Span is the thirteenth episode of the eighth season. Plot The railway staff is busy preparing for the arrival of the Railway Inspector and the Fat Controller tells his engines that there is a cleanliness competition for the best looking engine, so all engines must be "spic and span". Gordon, Emily, and James are very confident that they will win first prize, but Thomas tells Percy that a really useful engine can look just as grand as any engine. However, whilst Thomas and Percy are working at the quarry, Thomas gets covered in stones. Percy is worried that Thomas will not win first prize, but Thomas knows that he just needs a good washdown. But Emily is at the washdown ahead of Thomas and she tells him that there is no need for him to be cleaned; she will be the cleanest at the inspection. Thomas leaves to help Percy with the stone trucks, still confident in winning first prize. Thomas and Percy deliver the stone trucks to the docks. Then he sees the Fat Controller with the Railway Inspector examining the docks. Thomas rushes back to the washdown, only to find James there ahead of him. Like Emily, James tells Thomas that there is no point in him being clean. Thomas begins to lose confidence. Back at the docks, Thomas helps Percy with shunting the stone trucks into the sidings. Now Percy is dirty too so they both head for the washdown. This time, Gordon is there as well as James and Emily. All three look splendid and Thomas is sure he will never win now. Percy knows that with a good washdown they still have a chance. James, Emily, and Gordon arrive at the coaling plant where the Fat Controller and the Railway Inspector will meet them. Trying to find a good place in the sunlight, James reverses, only to bump into a flatbed which accidentally knocks into a lever, releasing the hatch on the coal hopper. Suddenly, coal is pouring onto the tracks and coal dust spreads all over Gordon, Emily, and James. The Fat Controller and the Railway Inspector are shocked to see the three engines so dirty. Gordon, trying to clean out his funnel, sends coal shooting out into the air, which lands all over the Fat Controller and the Railway Inspector. Just then, Thomas and Percy arrive, nice and clean. The Railway Inspector is so impressed with Thomas and Percy's appearance that they both win first prize and Percy tells Thomas that he was right; a really useful engine can look as grand as any engine. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Edward (deleted scene) * Alicia Botti (mentioned in poster) Locations * Maron * The Coaling Plant * Knapford * Maithwaite * Three Tier Bridge * Brendam Docks * Centre Island Quarry * The Washdown Trivia * Stock footage from A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter is used. * Going by production order, this is the ninth episode of the eighth season. * A poster at Knapford reads "Alicia Botti Flower Show Grand Opening!" in a close-up of some workmen. Goofs * After Emily says "My wheels glimmer" her siderods go up. * Few of the engines' facemasks move a bit in some shots, such as; ** When Gordon says "The sun here makes my dome shiny". ** Emily's after she and Gordon were covered in coal dust. * The Railway Inspector is skinny in some close-up shots, but in a non close-up rare picture, he is chubby. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Peep! Peep! Hurray! Three Cheers for Thomas * The Complete Eighth Series DVD Boxsets * 5 Adventurous DVDs * Classic Collection US * Thomas' Sodor Celebration! DVD Boxsets * Celebrate with Thomas * 60th Anniversary DVD * Fun Pack AUS * Peep! Peep! Hurray! Three Cheers for Thomas * The Complete Eighth Series DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Complete Series 1-10 * Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures/Thomas' Sodor Celebration! * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) POL * At Tip Top MYS * Railway Adventures (DVD) MYS * Spic and Span and Other Adventures NL * Spic and Span (Dutch DVD) Gallery File:SpicAndSpanUSTitleCard.png|US Title Card File:SpicAndSpan1.png File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter17.png|Stock footage File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter33.png|Stock footage File:SpicAndSpan2.png File:SpicAndSpan3.png File:SpicAndSpan4.png|Thomas, Percy, James, Emily, and Gordon at Knapford File:SpicAndSpan5.png File:SpicAndSpan6.png File:SpicAndSpan7.png File:SpicAndSpan8.png File:SpicAndSpan9.png File:SpicAndSpan10.png File:SpicAndSpan11.png File:SpicAndSpan12.png File:SpicAndSpan13.png File:SpicAndSpan14.png File:SpicAndSpan15.png|Thomas and Percy at the Quarry File:SpicAndSpan16.png File:SpicAndSpan17.png File:SpicAndSpan18.png File:SpicAndSpan19.png File:SpicAndSpan20.png File:SpicAndSpan21.png File:SpicAndSpan22.png File:SpicAndSpan23.png File:SpicAndSpan24.png File:SpicAndSpan25.png File:SpicAndSpan26.png File:SpicAndSpan27.png File:SpicAndSpan28.png File:SpicAndSpan29.png File:SpicAndSpan30.png File:SpicAndSpan31.png|James at the washdown File:SpicAndSpan32.png File:SpicAndSpan33.png File:SpicAndSpan34.png File:SpicAndSpan35.png File:SpicAndSpan36.png File:SpicAndSpan37.png|Dust-covered Thomas and Percy File:SpicAndSpan38.png File:SpicAndSpan39.png File:SpicAndSpan40.png|Percy, Thomas, and Gordon at Maron File:SpicAndSpan41.png File:SpicAndSpan42.png File:SpicAndSpan43.png File:SpicAndSpan44.png File:SpicAndSpan45.png File:SpicAndSpan46.png File:SpicAndSpan47.png File:SpicAndSpan48.png File:SpicAndSpan49.png File:SpicAndSpan50.png File:SpicAndSpan51.png File:SpicAndSpan52.png File:SpicAndSpan53.png|James, Emily, and Gordon File:SpicAndSpan54.png File:SpicAndSpan55.png File:SpicAndSpan56.png File:SpicAndSpan57.png File:SpicAndSpan58.png File:SpicAndSpan59.png File:SpicAndSpan60.png File:SpicAndSpan61.png File:SpicAndSpan62.png File:SpicAndSpan63.png File:SpicAndSpan64.png File:SpicAndSpan65.png|Emily and Gordon File:SpicAndSpan66.png File:SpicAndSpan67.png File:SpicAndSpan68.png File:SpicAndSpan69.png File:SpicAndSpan70.png File:SpicAndSpan71.png File:SpicAndSpan72.png File:SpicAndSpan73.png File:SpicAndSpan74.png File:SpicAndSpan75.png File:SpicAndSpan76.png File:SpicAndSpan77.png File:SpicAndSpan78.png File:SpicAndSpan79.png File:SpicandSpan30.jpg File:SpicandSpan31.png File:SpicandSpan32.png File:SpicandSpan33.png File:SpicandSpan34.png File:SpicandSpan35.png File:SpicandSpan36.png File:SpicandSpan37.png File:SpicandSpan38.png File:SpicandSpan39.png File:SpicandSpan40.png File:SpicandSpan41.png File:SpicandSpan42.png File:SpicandSpan43.png File:SpinandSpan44.png File:SpicandSpan49.PNG|Deleted scene SpicandSpanDeletedScene1.jpg|Deleted Scene SpicandSpanDeletedScene4.jpg|Deleted Scene Episode File:Spic and Span - British Narration|UK Narration File:Spic and Span - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes